1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunroof for a vehicle, and particularly, to a horizontal folding type sunroof apparatus that can open all of the spaces, except for the side fillers at the left and right sides of the roof of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a sunroof ventilates the indoor of a vehicle or partially provides open feel which can be provided by a convertible vehicle, by opening a predetermined section of the roof of a vehicle.
The sunroof is implemented in an opening/shutting type that moves up/down the front or rear portion of the sunroof at a predetermined height and a sliding type that is pulled forward or slides backward in a vehicle, in accordance with the operation type for opening/closing.
FIG. 10 shows when a sliding type sunroof for opening a predetermined section of the roof of a vehicle is mounted.
As shown in the figure, a sunroof space 100a formed by opening a predetermined section is formed through a roof panel 100 in the roof of a vehicle and a sunroof 200 mounted in sunroof space 100a and opens a portion of sunroof space 100a while sliding.
Sliding type sunroof 200 described above includes a guide rail 201 disposed along sunroof space 100a of roof panel 100, a frame 202 combined with a glass 203 and sliding along guide rail 201, and a moving unit implementing a sliding movement with a motor, which is a power source.
Recently, sunroofs are required to be modified in various ways in consideration of providing open feel, like a convertible car, with an increase in quality of vehicles.
In general, although it is possible to provide satisfactory open feel by increasing the open area of the roof panel by using a sunroof, when the open area of a sunroof is increased only in consideration of the open feel, drone noise is generated by resonance of the air flow with a low frequency passing the sunroof and the air in a vehicle and vortex noise is generated by wind noise, which necessarily decreases the commercial quality.
However, it is difficult to satisfy the user's high requests for the open feel in the structure having sunroof space 100 formed through roof panel 100 in a predetermined size, even though sunroof 200 is opened, as described above.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.